I Want You
by StoosheLover555
Summary: Emily and Alison have a lot of discussing to do about what the future will hold for them... they've been through so much to get to where they are now, will they let this break them? (Not very good at summaries, but the story explains it better)
1. chapter 1

**Plot: Set before Alison finds out she's pregnant with Emily's baby. Different turn of events on the situation.**

Alison is in the kitchen washing up dishes, she has been angrily scrubbing the same dish for 10 minutes in the hopes that she could just wash away her issues...

Earlier on, she got in an argument with Emily about the pregnancy and how they were going to handle it... Sorry, how **SHE** was going to handle it.

Seeing as they were yet to discuss what it is that they officially _were_ despite Emily now sleeping at the house regularly... She just knows that Emily is here right now. Needless to say she didn't get the response that she wanted to hear which resulted in her storming off, crying and scrubbing her woes away with dishes.

She hears a faint shuffling behind her and her whole body tenses as she grips the edge of the counter. Unable to think, unable to speak, she just closes her eyes in the hope that she can just disappear down the drain like the suds of soap she had created.

Emily approaches Alison with caution, stopping a few feet behind her. "Ali? Can we talk?"

Alison was wrong.

"I really think we've spoken enough. Don't you?" her voice fails her as it quivers towards the end of her question, showing her vulnerability to the brunette standing behind her.

Alison could feel the guilt and sympathy oozing off the tanned girl behind her, but she couldn't react to that right now. Not when she was this conflicted on what the future holds for the life growing inside of her, for the life she wasn't sure she was prepared to bring in to the world.

"Ali please don't be like this - this situation it's hard for me." Emily lets her eyes wander around the room as she can sense the blonde's sudden body language change.

"Oh and you don't think this is hard for me?" Alison spins around to face the brunette who is still avoiding her blue eyes, suddenly feeling empowered by rage. " **I'M** the one pregnant with that psychos baby! **I'M** the one who's life has to change forever! I don't even know what I'm going to do yet." Alison stumbles back slightly, until she can feel the edge of the counter dig into her back.

Her eyes desperately try and search for something, anything inside Emily's that will give her some closure on this issue. Some hope that they can get through this. Together.

But instead she sees the brunette looking as deflated and worn out as she is.

For the first time since Emily approached Alison she looked up at her big blue eyes, she was suddenly greeted by pain and anger.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant this is a huge step. We haven't even tried to figure out what it is that we are since - well A and then you dropped this bomb and now -" She was cut off by the emotional and hurt blonde.

"And now you don't want nothing to do with me." Emily watches Alison's eye's, her big blue pools as they start to fill to the rim with tears. It broke her heart.

"Ali I came back to rosewood for you, don't you get that? I happily gave up everything I had for you."

"Well I'm sorry it was a wasted trip and that you've bitten off more than you can chew."

Alison lets a tear escape her eye as she turns her attention back to the sink, grabbing a dish as she tries not to crumble in front of the brunette. Emily grabs the blonde's arm so that she could face her, startled by the sudden action, Alison drops the plate between them and it smashes but neither of them move to clean it up.

Emily can feel Alison's body relax slightly at her touch, she knew this - all this shouting wasn't good for Ali or the baby and she hoped she'd be able to calm her down.

"I love you, Alison and I came **back** for you. No matter what the situation, I'm going to support you the best I can."

Alison looked deep into Emily's brown eyes as hers started to fill once more with tears. She knew that it was unfair of her to expect Emily to be committed to a child that wasn't planned, especially since it wasn't hers. But she didn't know what else to do, who else to turn to.

"I'm scared emily. What if - it, he/she is exactly like him?"

"I know, but I'm here and I wont let anyone harm you." Emily tenderly places her hand on the upset blonde's stomach. "Or this baby. And if thats the case, if the baby is like **him** then we will find a way to deal with it."

Emily's voice hitches as she tries to speak the next part of her sentence;

'If you wish to - terminate it, then I'd understand. I'd still be here to support you. We will find a way to get through this. I promise."

Alison looks down at her stomach where Emily's hand lay, before she looks back up to look at Emily once more.

"Is that enough though?"

Emily looked up from her stomach and looked her in the eyes, sad but determined to make the young girl feel as safe as can be.

"Em... I'm not ready for a child, I can barely take care of myself!"

"So what are you saying?" Questioned Emily.

"But on the other hand I can't kill an innocent life, just because of its father. It's not their fault he's twisted!" Alison exclaimed whilst trying her best to remain calm.

"Alison - what are you trying to say?"

The front door bursts open and Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Caleb walk in. The girls quickly break apart, Emily facing one way and Alison looking back at the sink, avoiding the looks from the group as she wipes her eyes and they both readjust themselves.

Their actions weren't quick enough however as Caleb spotted their actions and broken dish between them before looking concerned for them both.

"Hanna I told you, we will not respond to _'Spoby'_." Spencer strolls in and places her bag on the sofa before quickly turning around to look at Hanna.

"Yeah Hanna sorry babe but we won't respond to Ezria either. It sounds like a spartan name.' Aria rubs Hanna's shoulder to make the feeling of rejection slightly easier on the other blonde, before looking up to see Emily. Her eyes are red as she stands away from Alison looking exhausted with a slumped body language. Spencer notices it too and remains quiet.

"You guys are no fun, Caleb lets me call us Haleb." She looks up and spots what the two other brunettes are looking at.

"Yeah, and that's because you denied me my human right to sex!" Caleb realises everyone else is silent and therefore goes quiet too.

Emily pulls herself out of her daydream to address her friends, trying to avoid their eyes at all costs.

"Guys hey, um what are you doing here?' Behind her she can hear Alison sniffle, and a bit of her breaks inside even more.

"Hey Em, we came over to watch the Bachelor and Desperate Housewives with Ali." Caleb interrupts her statement

"Whilst I was going to try and work out 'the game' see if I can trace a signal." He places his tools down and shuffles awkwardly.

"Yeah we didn't expect to see you since Ali said you was working." Aria added.

Emily curses under her breath as she remembers she had work - and Paige is going to kill her for being late.

Caleb decides to take it upon himself to address the elephant in the room.

"Are you guys - okay?" his spare hand signals to the broken dish and the hunched over blonde at the sink. Ali turns around for the first time since her friends arrived avoiding they're gaze as she turns her attention to the broken plate on the floor.

"Yeah of course! The dish just slipped out of my hand whilst I was washing it that's all."

She bends down to pick up the pieces, realising that its a plate from her mums favourite china set she left the blonde when she died, which just made her even more emotional.

Emily who felt guilty and partly responsible for the breaking of the plate, slowly approached Alison to offer her assistance.

"Ali please let me do that." Emily pleaded

"I'm fine Em." It came out like a harsh whisper, and to emily felt like a dagger in her chest.

"I don't want you to cut yourself -" Emily responded before the blonde cut her off sharply.

"I said I'm fine Emily! Fuck!" The blonde exhales deeply as she cuts her finger on a shard from the plate and drops the pieces she was holding to cradle her now wounded digit. Emily quickly drops down to her level to assess the damage as Caleb begins to pick up the pieces and Aria looks for a broom.

"Ali how bad is it?"

"Its just a scratch.. Don't fuss em I'm fine." replied Alison clearly not in the right mood to Co-operate with her.

Emily sends a pleading look to the blonde as If asking her to let the brunette help but Ali just looks away ignoring the look.

Getting the hint Emily gets up, grabs some band aids from the cabinet and chucks them in Alison's lap before she announces -

"I'm late for work. I should go."

"Yeah, maybe you should." Alison responds. Caleb puts the pieces of the plate in the bin as the girls help Alison off the floor and put a band aid on her wound.

Emily pushes off towards the door grabbing her cell phone and keys before she hears Alison storm off upstairs and the slamming of her door.

The house was quiet, tense even. Hanna broke the silence in awe.

"What the hell just happened?"

Caleb who had his back to the other girls at the time to put the dish in the bin, turned around with a planned parenting and what to do now leaflet in his hands to present to the girls.

"It could have something to do with this?"

Spencer eagerly reaches out to grab the leaflets from Caleb's grasp, her fingers tenderly brush against his palm and for a second she stops. They both exchange apologetic glances but deep down they knew that they were apologising for different things.

Aria and Hanna sort of faded with the background as the pair just stared at each other for a moment.

Aria who senses the connection between them and who also notices how uncomfortable Hanna suddenly looks, clears her throat so that they can resume examing the leaflets. Caleb lets go off the leaflets once Spencer has them and runs his fingers through his thick hair.

"Um yeah - whilst I was putting the broken dish in the bin, I noticed these under some banana skins."

"Okay babe as cute as it is you helping us and all, I don't think trash diving some take out leaflets is going to tell us what's going on." Hanna interjected, clearly not noticing what the leaflets are about. Before Caleb could respond Spencer beat him to it.

"Hanna they aren't take out leaflets, they are pregnancy leaflets look." She passes the leaflets to Hanna, who furrows her brows in confusion as she carefully studies the leaflets with Aria peering over her shoulder.

"Soo, Em is pregnant?" Questions Hanna who still has the look of confusion on her face as she addresses her friends.

Her friends all stare at her with a pitying look as she's just not understanding the logic behind this. Aria, being the one who always gives it to Hanna straight tries to simplify what the others are implying to her.

"Hanna there is 3 reasons as to why **and** how, Emily isn't pregnant." The pensive brunette commented.

"Okay then miss smarty pants let's hear it."

" #1 Emily donated her eggs thus meaning there is none left for her to reproduce at this time, she'd have to wait until her next cycle." Spencer quickly stated so that they could get the ball rolling on this dumb down session for Hanna.

Next up was Aria.

"#2 even if she decided to change her mind, A stole her eggs meaning she couldn't help families who couldn't have babies like she wanted to." Aria felt a ping in her heart as she made that statement, she knew how much that gesture had meant to Emily and when she found out A stole her eggs...

"And last but not least #3, Emily is a big raging puddle of full on **_gay_**. She loves the kitty cat more specifically Alison's. So even if she still had her eggs the chances of her sleeping with a guy to get pregnant is very slim to none... which only means one thing." Caleb finished up his point with a smug smirk on his face knowing that his girlfriend was sure to guess who it was that was **_actually_** pregnant none.

"That one of us minus Em and Me are pregnant?" The trio groan at the very slow blonde, Spencer pinches the bridge of her nose scrunching her eyes to avoid a headache when she hears something from upstairs.

"Guys I'm just kidding. I know that Alison is pregnant." Hanna responded, slightly offended that her friends think she could be so stupid.

"Wait guys - Listen." Alison could be faintly heard upstairs vomiting violently inside the toilet.

"Should we go?" Caleb gestures his hand lightly towards the door. Spencer realised this must feel kind of awkward for him as him and her too experienced something like this when they were together but it was a close call.

Aria shakes her head and walks in to the kitchen to prep some things.

"No we won't go, Alison needs us even if she doesn't want to admit it right now. We're here for her." Announced the small brunette.

Aria thought about all the times Alison had been there for her one way or another, she wasn't going to leave her feeling all alone when she needed **them** most.

"Spence can you go to the pantry grab some gram crackers and blankets from the lining cupboard. Caleb do what you have to do with the game and Han can you make a store run for some ginger ale?" The 3 friends just nodded their head and continued on with the tasks they were given as Aria started to head towards the sound of Alison emptying her stomach once more.

 ** _Sorry for the longish chapter, part of me wanted to keep going but I really want to know what you guys think! This isn't me giving up on my other stories, it's me trying something new for a while!_**

 ** _leave a comment, let me know how you like it! Nuff love, Megsy Xo_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Memories, New beginnings

**Wassup guys! it took me a while to come out with this chapter for a number of reasons but here it finally is! I want to thank you all for the reviews on the first chapter it really does mean alot to me.**

Alison?" Aria tenderly knocks on the bathroom door to trying to get the blondes attention through the sounds of her vomiting. She hears shuffling behind the door as she can only imagine Alison is trying to get herself in order before facing her friend.

The bathroom door swings open causing Aria to take a swift step back as she looks at the dishevelled blonde standing in front of her. Alison had faint streaks of mascara running down her face and a tired withered look in her eyes, her clothes had been ruffled and a little bit of sick could be seen in the center of the blondes chest.

Aria didn't say anything, she just held her arms out whilst the blonde fell in to her embrace. Violent but silent sobs began working their way through Alison's body and Aria couldn't help but let a tear escape too.

"I don't know what to do Aria." Alison's body shook harder in her grip and she tried to rub the blondes back in hopes to calm her down.

"Shhh Ali it's okay, you don't have to decide anything right now." Alison pulled away from Aria's arms, her face wet with the fresh tears she had been crying not too long ago. She stared at Aria softly and nodded her head before resuming her position in her arms once more.

"I'll give you a few minutes, then I'll run you a nice bath with some fresh clothes." Aria ran her fingers through Alison's hair soothingly to calm her down as her crying slowed to a halt.

"Crap, Aria I'm sorry I completely forgot our Real house wives binge. You probably think I'm being over dramatic." Aria chuckled lightly as she rested her chin on Alison's head gently.

"Don't be silly I'm sure Hanna can wait an hour or two before we watch richer, more self absorbed and plastic versions of herself. Besides, you need us more than Porscha and NeNe needs views. I would never think your being dramatic."

Alison stood there for a few more minutes pondering what her next step is in her situation, before she responded with.

"What if I'm not ready? Or if I screw the child up more than it already is?" Aria took a deep breath whilst continuing to comfort her before saying.

"You're not alone, and you never will be. You have all of us, the guys and not to mention Emily who loves you so much."

 _'oh my gosh, Emmy.'_

 **ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL...**

10:30AM and Emily arrived at work all flustered and emotional, a massive part of her just wanted to get back in her car and go back home... to Alison. But she really couldn't be dealing with Paige on her case if she missed work, so she hoped she could just slip in to the grind of the day without bumping paths with her.

She was on her way to swim practice which she was already 30 minutes late to, trying to maneuver through crowds of young teens when she heard her name being called...

"Emily! Em wait up!" _**Clearly she spoke to soon**._ Emily turned around slowly to face the faded red head as she steadily jogged through a crowd of students to reach the tanned girl.

"Hey Paige... look I know I'm late." she soon interrupted Emily causing the girl to roll her eyes at what ever future comment her boss was going to make.

"By an hour to be correct but hey, who's counting." _**Obviously you**._ The tanned girl instantly thought in her head.

"But that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you." Emily's brows furrowed before she hesitantly replied.

"Oh it's not? What's up then?"

Emily noticed her boss and previous lover was nervous, so what ever it was she wanted to say to her must be important. She just couldn't bring herself to focus on that at the moment given her current situation with Alison.

"Actually can we talk in my office? It's much quieter" Paige suggested.

"Um yeah sure, I was just heading to practice but I'm sure they can wait for a bit." **_Sure Em, like they haven't been waiting long enough._**

The young pair start to make their way towards Paige's office to talk and all of a sudden Emily felt winded as a kid slammed into the back of her, causing her to stumble into Paige who skillfully managed to steady her.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Mrs McCullers, Miss Fields. I didn't see you there." The student apologised sincerely before bending down to pick up his discarded football.

Paige cleared her throat before removing her hands from Emily's body to address the student.

"Zach, how's that history paper you got for me coming along?" She questioned the student who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at this moment in time.

"Urm well, it's actually quite um almost... I mean definitely uh nearly done?" Emily held back a laugh as she watched Zach stumble and fumble over his words to her boss.

"Zach, I'm doing you a favour here. You would **never** have this with Professor.Mills would you?" His eyes fell down to the ball in his hands and for a second, Emily felt bad for him. He's just a kid who clearly loves football, the passion for his sport clearly getting in the way of what is important.

"No ma'am." He responded, slightly deflated.

"Have it on my desk by noon next Monday, no later Zach I mean it!!" His face lit up like a bunch of Christmas lights at holiday season.

"Oh my god Mrs.M you're the best!! Thank you so much! You will not regret it!" Paige smiled lightly as she watch the young man's reaction, she truly believed he was a good kid.

"Don't make me regret it! Go on get out of here." Paige chuckled lightly before continuing to walk down the hall.

"Since when did you start taking history projects?" Emily questioned her friend and previous lover.

"I'm doing a favour for Mr.Sony since he's away this week."

Emily watched as the young boy and his friends raced off down the corridor resuming their game of catch as they headed off to class. Emily was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Paige continued on the few steps to her office until she signalled her to come in.

Being in the head coaches office, it wasn't what Emily expected it to be. Her office was filled with memorabilia of victories from swim meet games, action shots of herself when she was on the swim team.

Emily even spotted the picture of the two of them, a year before the doll house when they were still together. Paige was cradling a second place trophy and Emily was smiling, kissing her on the cheek. It warmed her heart that Paige still kept that picture.

"Em?" She was soon pulled out of her daydream when Paige presented her with a cup of black coffee, probably guessing that Emily never had time to nip to the grill before she came to work like she normally did.

Gratefully Emily took the mug out of her hands exchanging a small smile before taking a big sip, engulfing the sweet aroma of caffeine.

"Mmmm, thank you. You don't know how much I've been needing this. Ha, I didn't even know how much I needed it." Paige chuckled to herself before sitting at her desk, propping up her feet.

"I can tell. Rough morning?" she questioned. Emily was about to bare all to her ex lover, her friend but she figured it's better not to mix pleasure with work.

"Um you could say that. But anyway what's up why did you need to speak to me?" _Smooth Emily, real smooth._

"Well we had a staff meeting this morning." Paige played with the rim of her cup before taking her feet off the table to look at Emily seriously.

"And? Did the principal call us in to talk about the homecoming schedule again."

"Emily, he's given me and you the opportunity to go and scout students for the new teams this term."

Emily blinked in disbelief before putting her cup down and standing up from where she sat trying to process what she had just heard.

"What? Why? I thought they had like a rule we couldn't scout?"

"Em he see's how much time we dedicate to being not just coaches but mentors to these students. He trusts we can do this." Still shocked yet excited, Emily falls back on to the nearest chair and thinks about the opportunity she's just been given.

"So when can we go?" Although she has things she needs to sort out in Rosewood with Alison, this could be something good for her to try and see where her head is at.

"That's the thing, the students we'll be scouting... there not here in Rosewood. They are in New Jersey." She watched as Emily's facial expressions went from excited to conflicted.

If she took this step up in her job, God knows how long she will have to be away from Rosewood and what about Alison? What if she needs her or something happens to the baby? She knew that the baby isn't hers so she shouldn't worry but she couldn't leave the blonde by herself to deal with this.

"I - I can't take this position Paige." She hid her face away from her ex lover as she tried to not let her emotions show.

"Is it because of Alison?" Paige felt like she had to ask, ever since the blonde started teaching at Rosewood High Emily has been different. She knew that her sudden decision to turn down this opportunity could only be based on Alison.

"Paige, it's much more than that. Not all of my decisions are based on Alison." She responded, not denying but not agreeing to her statement.

"Look Emily, I get it there's something there between you two but you shouldn't let that stop you from progressing."

Paige got up from her chair to refill her coffee before take up perch on her desk in front of Emily.

"Look if we come back with like half a dozen kick ass students, that's a massive pay rise. Just - don't write it off completely. We have 1 week to let the principal know." Emily nodded her head tentatively, before standing up to leave.

"Thanks Paige, I'll let you know." And with that she left the coaches office and headed off to her swim practise. She needed to distract herself, she has a lot to think about.

 **Wow, New Jersey huh!?**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to do a little bit of A Paily scene, I'm not shipping them together but I do want them to have some sort of a friendship.**

 **let me know if you think I should do anymore chapters like this.**

 **Favourite, review as always stay blessed**


End file.
